


好厉害

by Suiy



Category: KY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:19:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suiy/pseuds/Suiy





	好厉害

因为王源把王俊凯送他的内裤给忘在北京了，王俊凯今天有点儿不高兴。  
易烊千玺在沙发上发呆，发现王俊凯正脸都不给王源一个，在房间里面胡乱跑来跑去。王源想讨好他，把爱吃的零食放在王俊凯面前，王俊凯不理会，转身走掉了。  
王俊凯明明不是个小气的人，现在为了个内裤闹别扭的样子，让易烊千玺觉得很幼稚。  
所以录节目的时候故意说，王源我把床让给你睡，你给我洗九天内裤吧。   
说出这句话之后瞬间脑补了王源在地下蹲着，只露出后背，伸出双手认真搓洗他内裤的画面，易烊千玺的脸上真切的带了点笑容出来。   
王源在床上晃动手指，马上拒绝了他。这个是易烊千玺预料之中的。可是在隔壁床的王俊凯看听不到王源的拒绝，他对着易烊千玺的后背不太明显的僵硬了几秒。  
易烊千玺想，活该。  
最近王俊凯特别喜欢显摆。  
去外面餐厅吃饭，看到几个英文单词，王俊凯指着其中一个问王源儿：“你知道这个单词什么意思吗？”   
王源看了一眼，说：“不知道。”   
王俊凯很开心，掐着腰给他解释：“这个叫内普庆！就是人家吃饭围在脖子上的那个你懂吗？”   
旁边的易烊千玺听了他的话赞同的点点头：“原来是围兜啊。”  
王俊凯：“……”   
吃饭了，王俊凯问王源儿：“你知道这道菜叫什么？”  
王源：“不知道。”  
王俊凯：“告诉你，这个叫蛤蜊黄鱼羹。浙菜你懂不。”  
易烊千玺：“我看见你查手机了。”  
王俊凯：“……”  
其实易烊千玺不是特意要吐槽王俊凯。他只是觉得王俊凯平时再正常再冷静，一遇上王源的事情，就像倒了一壶刚烧开的热水进去脑子里，整个人随便就要沸腾起来，真的挺搞笑。  
再加上现在王源儿越来越像他弟弟，看到王俊凯欺负王源儿，他就会想着要小小惩罚一下王俊凯。甚至有时候对这个情商堪忧的队长，易烊千玺突然会有一种“把弟弟交给你真的可以吗”的疑问。   
明明一开始认识王俊凯的时候觉得这个人挺靠谱的，至少比傻兮兮的王源好多了。因为他不太喜欢可爱类型的孩子。  
然而后来三个人经常一起住，在目睹了王俊凯从之前的面不改色义正辞严对王源上下其手，到后来各种见缝插针、锲而不舍、穷追猛打、不放过任何机会的吃王源儿豆腐之后，沉着冷酷的队长形象崩塌的很彻底。   
恋爱确实对身心健康发展有很大危害啊。易烊千玺叹气。 

 

练习舞蹈的间隙，王源儿难得独立去上了厕所，王俊凯等到他走后，狂霸酷炫拽的就朝易烊千玺的方向走过来。他额前整片头发都被汗湿了，眼神很锐利，易烊千玺有一瞬间被他侧漏的霸气折服了，不过很快就回过神。   
这个人今天早上还在王源刷牙的时候把手摸进王源衣服里面，说要给王源按按肚子，表情神似传说那只中给鸡拜年的黄鼠狼。   
易烊千玺面无表情直视前方。   
旁边那枚霸气男子问他：“你们两个刚才坐这里说什么。”   
易烊千玺：“说你。”   
霸气男子呵呵傻笑两下，像是害羞了，言语间流露出点点期待，尾音也是上扬的：“王源儿夸我啊？”   
易烊千玺不说话。王源刚才确实是表达了类似“王俊凯跳舞好有气场好羡慕”的心情，他一点儿不想告诉王俊凯，王俊凯知道了要飞起来。   
而且易烊千玺觉得自己跳舞也不错的，王源怎么就没夸夸他呢。   
王俊凯见他不回答，撞撞他肩膀：“王源儿有没有说他最近觉得我特别厉害？”   
好傻。王俊凯的傻样让易烊千玺想直接戳醒他，于是他很冷静的告诉王俊凯，没有。  
“哼。” 王俊凯马上不开心，发出个鼻音，双手撑地站起来又练舞去了。   
王俊凯这个表现，易烊千玺定位为脑袋又烧开了。这么幼稚的举止肯定是和王源有关， 他没兴趣再掺和他们两个的事情。 

抬头的时候却恰好看见王源走进来，顺手拍了另一个练习生的肩膀。电光石火之间，易烊千玺发现自己好像记起来王俊凯郁闷的导火线了。  
应该是在台湾录节目的时候，王源问了摄像几个问题。大概是这个叫啥那个为什么之类的，摄像是当地人，把他的小疑惑都给解释清楚了，还说些历史典故。易烊千玺记得王源挺佩服的跟摄像说了一句，你这么厉害啊。   
现在回忆起来，那时候王俊凯的表情大概是两个字：呵呵。   
虽然知道了前因后果，易烊千玺看了看黑脸练舞发泄的队长，感觉他知道了也并没有很开心的感觉呢。   
果然还是不要把王源儿交给他好了。

易烊千玺确实猜对了，王俊凯最近喜欢给王源显摆自己博学多识，还真是这么个原因。   
王俊凯记得好久之前看过自己偶像周杰伦的一篇采访，大意是说周杰伦认为，想成为他的女朋友，一定要觉得他最帅，并且最爱他的音乐。   
王俊凯觉得很有道理，而且这一条好像对他和王源儿也很适用。   
首先他们是一个组合，王源儿自然很喜欢他们自己的歌，王俊凯甚至确认过他的每一首翻唱都有在王源儿的播放列表里面。还有王源儿曾在人前人后多次表达对自己的爱慕之情，觉得他很帅啊等等等等。   
他一直以为王源儿所有最欣赏的排行榜第一名都是王俊凯的。  
可是这次王源儿居然在他面前夸一个陌生男人“很厉害”， 王俊凯必须不服。  
这段时间都咽不下这口气，王俊凯总想着能看到王源儿崇拜的星星眼，再跟他说：“王俊凯你好腻害哦。”他还要趾高气扬的问王源儿：“不觉得你的摄像叔叔厉害了哦。”  
最后王源儿给他撒个娇卖个萌，他再原谅王源儿。  
但现实是，王俊凯已经尽量表现自己如何博古通今，才高八斗，王源儿一点反应都没有。对此，王俊凯真是好忧伤。

 

事实的真相揭露于那一天，易烊千玺终于忍不住去问王源儿：小凯最近一直给你科普各方面知识，你是不是觉得小凯很厉害呀。   
王源摆摆手：啥子哦，他最近好啰嗦，我都没注意听。  
王俊凯：……


End file.
